Amor Imposible: La mansión de SSB
by Huxito-Freddy
Summary: La mansión Smash recibe la llegada de un nuevo personaje, el cual lograra conquistar el corazón de nuestro fontanero verde favorito. Genero: Drama, Comedia, Humor, Romance, Una que otra escena Yaoi pero si quieres mas me lo piden - Y parejas Hetero... Descubre como les cambia la vida a nuestros personajes a través de las 3 Sagas de Super Smas Bros.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Súper smash broders no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo día a comenzado.

Autor: Huxito-Freddy.

Eran ya las 09:00 am y los smashers comenzaban a levantarse 1 a 1, unos madrugaban más que otros, como Link, el cual se había levantado poco antes de las 06:00 de la mañana ya que como todos sabemos a él le gusta entrenar.

11… 12… 13… Hey link? ~ 14… 15…~ Hey Link?~... 16… 17…

¡Hey tu bastardo podrías dejar de hacer eso… Ya me estas volviendo loco! ~ Gritó algo enfadado Mario, al ver como Link realizaba repeticiones de lagartijas.

¿Hey Mario Que pasa? ~ Pregunto el Elfo chocando manos con Mario y haciendo un saludo algo así como un juego de manos.

Te he venido a Buscar… Las batallas están por comenzar y debes apurarte ya que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser escogido. ~ Afirmo el fontanero mirando seriamente al Hylian.

Ok… Mario vamos, estoy ansioso por saber quiénes serán los combatientes el día de Hoy, la semana pasada venciste a Donkey Kong, fue una grandiosa batalla y fue muy emocionante verte en acción Mario.

Ambos muchachos dejaron la mansión para dirigirse al campo de batalla.

Al llegar al Lugar, se encontraron con sus Compañeros, amigos y en ocasiones enemigos, y comenzaron a charlar para luego ser interrumpidos por una voz que resonó por todo el lugar.

Los Luchadores que se encuentran reunidos hoy…

Mario.

Link.

Samus.

Pickachu.

Fox.

Donkey Kong.

Kirby.

Ness.

C. Falcon.

Luigi.

Yoshi.

Ustedes 11 son los personajes que hasta ahora han demostrado ser capaces de derrotar hasta los enemigos más poderosos, por eso, todos se merecen un premio.

Y con esto la mano iso aparecer 12 paquetes con el nombre de cada uno de los personajes y con un color distintivo.

Todos tomaron uno pero Kirby se detuvo al Notar que había 2 de color rosa.

Hey Master-hand, Porque hay 2 Rosas? ~ Pregunto la bola rosa con confusión.

Cierto se me olvidaba, Mañana llegara un nuevo miembro a su Grupo.

Un recién egresado de la academia, espero que lo traten con respeto, y sean amigos.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, la llegada de un nuevo miembro era inesperada para todos los miembros de la mansión, y se mantuvieron muy nerviosos y ansiosos durante toda la noche ya que por la mañana llegaría el nuevo miembro.

Al día Siguiente.

Los Smashers se encontraban en el comedor de la mansión, eran ya casi las 10:00 PM cuando se sintió un golpeteo en la puerta principal.

Al escuchar esto a Link se le salio el Zumo por la nariz y comenzó a ahogarse con este, ya que de seguro la persona que tocaba la puerta era el nuevo miembro.

Yoshi se dirigió a la puerta, y trago en seco, ya que se encontraba igual e incluso peor que link, Todos estaban muy ansiosos por la llegada de este nuevo combatiente por esa razón no habían dormido casi nada la noche anterior.

El dinosaurio poso su mano sobre el cerrojo y luego lo giro mientras que la mayoría estaban reunidos frente a la puerta para darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro.

Al Abrir la puerta Kirby Dijo.

Ha… ha… ha… Es solo un espejo. ~ Pero luego de observar mas tetalladamente se dio cuenta de algo.

Aaa ese espejo me ha puesto orejas…

No te ha Puesto Orejas, Tonto. ~ Exclamo Samus algo decepcionada de la inocencia de la bola rosada.

Bienvenida a la mansión soy Samus y es un gusto conocerte. ~ Se presento amablemente la caza recompensas al personaje, el cual tenia un parecido a Kirby pero este tenía cabello y orejas.

Hola Mucho Gusto , Yo soy Jigglypuff Encantada de estar aquí.~ La nueva miembro saludo amablemente a 10 personas, pero según había escuchado eran 11.

Bueno y dime cuáles son tus Habilidades. ~ Pregunto Link muy curioso, ya que la bola blanca no parecía ser una luchadora al 100%.

Bueno yo puedo cantar, dormir, y golpear.

Link quedo con una cara muy parecida a la siguiente expresión (Owo).

No esas no… Estoy hablando de tus habilidades de Lucha. ~ Menciono el elfo algo extrañad por la respuesta de jigglypuff.

Exacto, las que acabo de mencionar son mis habilidades de Lucha.

Nuevamente (Owo).

Ok… ~Bueno Pues es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, Vamos de seguro as de tener hambre.

Si… no sabes cuánto.

Ya en el Comedor, Habían 11 personajes sentados en la mesa desayunando, todos compartían y reían, y Jigglypuff, al darse cuenta de que alguien faltaba decidió Preguntar:

Hey Chicos ¿Falta 1? ~E… Si Falta mi hermano Luigi, es que él nunca come con nosotros, el prefiere comer solo.

Baya… y ¿Por qué?~ Eso no lo sabe ni nuestra querida madre, pero en fin, luego los presentare ok.

Ok Gracias.

Esa tarde.

Jigglypuff Todos aquí compartimos habitación, lo malo es que la única que queda para compartir es la con Samus.

¿Y que tiene eso de malo? ~ Pregunto inocentemente Jigglypuff.

Samus es un monstro… Susurro al oído Donkey Kong, provocando un escalofrió en Jigglypuff.

Bueno adiós… Grito Donkey Kong ya que como buen Hombre, salió uyendo del lugar ya que samus era muy estricta con respecto quien entraba y quien no a su habitación.

Bueno… ¬¬

Jigglypuff Luego de charlar con Samus y acomodar sus cosas decidió salir a recorrer el Lugar.

Se encontró con muchas sorpresas, como por ejemplo:

La habitación de Donkey Kong y Yoshi la cual estaba sobre un árbol.

La habitación de Mario y su Hermano, la cual se encontraba bajando por una cañería.

Y otras cuantas habitaciones.

Habían también cuartos de frutas, el baño, el salón de entrenamiento, el jardín y etc.…

Jigglypuff camino por el Jardín trasero y pudo Observar que bajo un Árbol muy lejano de la mansión estaba una persona, la cual comía un Sándwich.

La pokemon decidió Acercarse a la persona y luego preguntarle.

Dime… Por casualidad eres Luigi.

El Fontanero Trago en seco, y comenzó a ahogarse con un trozo de pan, pero luego pudo digerirlo y se incorporo algo tímido.

Jigglypuff solo lo miro con extrañeza.

Si… Si.. Si. Yo… Soy. Lu..Luigi.

Encantado..o.

En ese momento Jigglypuff comenzó a Reír.

Pero que gracioso eres, nunca había conocido a una persona que pudiera hacerme reir sin conocerme. Ha…Ha…ha

Luigi solo suspiro, tenía razón fue algo divertido.

Y dime Tu eres la chica Nueva ¿Verdad?~ Pregunto El verde.

Si… Jigglypuff Encantada de conocerte.

Luego de Charlar unos 5 minutos.

Hey Luigi, no es que sea metiche, pero no te sientes mal comiendo aquí ¿solo? ~ Se la lanzo sin anestesia (siempre es mejor cuidar lo que dices…).

Bueno… Si… Algo… Pero No me gusta Comer dentro. Ya que es un lugar muy cerrado , prefiero mil veces el aire libre.

Si, tienes razón, acá está muy fresco y relajante.

~ No te importaría si ¿ vengo a comer contigo de Vez en cuando? ~ Pregunto la bola blanca, para luego recibir una mirada muy confusa por parte de Luigi.

¿De verdad?

~ Si Claro, pienso que tienes mucha razón al venir a comer aca, además es mas tranquilo. ya que hoy en el almuerzo recibí 3 albóndigas por parte de Pickachu y 2 Huevos por parte de Yoshi.

Luigi río, era muy extraño en él reír, la mayoría del tiempo permanecía muy asustadizo.

~ Bueno, pero debes prometerme que no traerás a nadie más, este lugar es Como un Lugar de relajación para mi, y me sentiría muy mal si fuese invadido por los revoltosos.

Ok es un Trato.

Yo Creo que nos llevaremos bien. ~ Señalo Luigi.

Pues Claro. ~ Confirmo Jigglypuff.

E ese Momento Una voz se escucho a lo lejos.

Era la voz de Máster hand la cual Invitaba A los Smashers a reunirse.

Luigi se levanto… Le extendió la mano a Jigglypuff para que pudiese levantarse… Ella acepto y se dio la mano para luego irse ambos caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás

Al llegar a su destino Ambos se Acercaron a la gran mano y escucharon sus indicaciones.

Mis Smashers… El momento de entrenar ha llegado, seleccionare a 2 de ustedes para que demuestren sus habilidades en batalla, porfavor los mencionados den un paso enfrente…

…..

….

…

..

.

Jigglypuff.

~Bueno Creo que ya me toca.

.

..

…

….

…..

Fox.

~ Ohm... Si, Hace mucho que no tenia una batalla. Espero que no te contengas, ya que no sere Bueno contigo solo por que seas novata Comprendido?

~ Pues claro, Yo tampoco me contendré, después de todo en el campo de batalla nos volveremos enemigos.

Ambos jugadores Fueron tele trasportados hacia La Stage de Dreamland, Mientras que Los restante Observaban la Batalla a Través de un Holograma.

LISTOS...YA.

La Batalla comenzó con Fox corriendo a toda Velocidad y Dándole una patada a Jigglypuff en cosa de segundos, provocando que esta callera.

Pero rápidamente se levanto para luego comenzar a saltar y dar patadas en forma de Carrusel…

Fox Fue impactado por el ataque y su Porcentaje aumento un 30%. Rápidamente Fox saco su Blaster y comenzó a disparar impactando a Jigglypuff 3 veces, Aumentando el Daño de Jiggly un 20%. Jigglypuff Uso su doble bofetón y mando a Volar a Fox Hacia Atrás en Un parpadeo.

Fox Pensaba:

_BAYA REALMENTE ES MUY RAPIDA _

Fox esquivó un ataque de Jigglypuff para luego utilizar su Shied y electrocutar a la Pokemon. Fox Golpeo Muy Fuerte a Jigglypuff dejando su porcentaje en 70% y arrojándola fuera del escenario.

Pero rápidamente Volvió Volando antes de que el Piloto pudiese evitar su retorno.

_¿PUEDE VOLAR AL IGUAL QUE KIRBY?_

Pensaba Fox mientras esquivaba en todas direcciones el ataque de Jigglypuff. En eso Fox se distrajo y Jigglypuff le dio un Golpe muy fuerte el cual lo saco del escenario.

Fox brinco y comenzó a Utilizar su Fire-fox, Mientras que Jigglypuff corría hacia la orilla en la cual se encontraba cerca Fox.

Fox Uso su Fire Fox y logro subir a la plataforma pero rápidamente se le cerraron los ojos y luego recibió un Impacto, el cual lo dejo muy malherido y lo saco del escenario dejándolo fuera de combate.

Fox regreso junto con sus compañeros mientras que Jigglypuff aún se observaba en el Holograma.

¿Qué Me sucedió? ~Pregunto el aludido sosteniéndose la cabeza por el mareo que sentía.

Fox, Hermano Tu has. ~ No alcanzo a terminar la oración C. Falcón, Ya que Master Hand en el Holograma Daba a conocer los resultados:

La victoria es para:

Jigglypuff.

Y en un pestañeo Jigglypuff apareció junto a sus compañeros.

¿Cómo lo he hecho? ~ Pregunto La chica pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que todos se le quedaron viendo con temor y algo de confusión.

_¿REALMENTE LO HE HECHO TAN MAL?_

Se preguntaba Jigglypuff mientras miraba a Luigi el cual aun no salía de su asombro.

Continuara.

Hola.

Espero les haya gustado, soy malo escribiendo Batallas pero aun así hago lo mejor que puedo, espero les aya parecido interesante y cualquier crítica e idea son bienvenidas, quiero aclarar que este Fic tiene como pareja principal a JIGGLYxLUIGI.

Saludos a todos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Súper smash broders no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 2

Aceptación.

Autor: Huxito-Freddy.

Luigi miraba muy sorprendido a Jigglypuff, la cual permanecía muy deprimida gracias a la actitud de sus Compañeros hacia ella.

Todos Observaban a La chica con gran Confusión y un tanto de miedo por parte de algunos, lo cual provocaba una sensación de rechazo en Jigglypuff.

El fontanero verde noto esta actitud y fue entonces cuando decidió ir hacia donde ella, la tomo de la mano y le llevo lejos de ese lugar.

~Hey Luigi ¿Qué haces? ~Interrogo la pokemon al fontanero el cual la tironeaba para sacarla de ese lugar rápidamente.

El verde llevo a Jigglypuff a su lugar de almuerzo y le hiso sentarse en la banca, Jiggly tenía el ceño algo fruncido pero con unos lagrimones levemente asomados.

Jigglypuff comenzó a derramar unas pocas pero visibles lagrimas al estar sentada, lo cual hiso que Luigi se preocupara aún más por ella.

~Ellos me odian no es verdad… Le susurro La bola blanca a Luigi, el cual la miro con tristeza y compasión, el se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo para luego aclarar.

~No Jigglypuff, no te odian, solo están sorprendidos eso es todo.

La chica Abrazo con mucha más fuerza al verde y le dijo entre sollozos.

~Siempre es lo mismo… Nunca he podido tener amigos porque piensan que soy extraña, y yo pensé que por fin había encontrado un lugar diferente.

~Vamos Jiggly… No es para tanto tranquila, todo volverá a la normalidad para mañana.

~ ¿Y si no es así?, quedare sola nuevamente…

~Jamás permitiré que te quedes sola me oíste. ~ Alzo la voz Luigi el cual Fruncía el ceño al notar a su compañera en ese estado.

~ Puede que ellos te ignoren, pero te prometo que nada ara que yo pueda alejarme de ti.

Jigglypuff abrió grandes los ojos ante el comentario del bigotón. Que habrá querido decir con eso…

~ Por que estas tan seguro de que no me dejaras sola. ~ Pregunto la Bolita mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

~ Puede que siempre tenga miedo, y que no sea muy valiente al momento de las aventuras. Pero nada en el mundo ara que deje a mis amigos abandonados.

Jigglypuff salto y abrazo al fontanero mientas reía de felicidad. Al ver esto, el también sonrió.

Je..Je..Je Veo que ya te has alegrado. Eso es lo que quería ver.

Jigglypuff mientras abrazaba a Luigi, por su mente rondaban millones de pensamientos que se centraban en una sola persona:

_QUE ME HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON: NO ME ALEJARE DE TI._

Bueno vamos, que si no se nos hace tarde. Dijo el fontanero para luego comenzar a caminar junto con la pokemon hacia la mansión.

En la mansión.

Todos se encontraban discutiendo con respecto a las habilidades de Jigglypuff.

Yo pensé que sería débil... Creo que debo dejar de juzgar por las apariencias. ~ Dijo C. Falcón algo molesto por el hecho de que alguien fuese tan fuerte como él.

Yo opino que debemos dejar de hablar mal de ella. ~Comento Yoshi, mientras que Fox le miraba.

Si, es verdad… Merece ser tratada como si fuera parte de La familia Smash, ya que si logro derrotar a Fox, quiere decir que esta capacitada para poder entrar en combate con cualquiera de nosotros. ~ Añadió Donkey Kong con un semblante serio.

Si, Si logro derrotarme es por algo, después de todo ella se gano el derecho de estar aquí.

Y la discusión seguía hasta que se abrió la puerta trasera y por esta entraban 2 personas.

El Fontanero verde….

Y la Bolita Blanca….

Todos se quedaron muy callados al momento en que los vieron acercarse. Samus algo molesta porque podría haber una mujer más fuerte que ella se dio la vuelta para no verla.

Lo mismo hiso C. Falcón, ya que según él. Era "El más fuerte de todos".

Ambos salieron de la sala y los demás se quedaron observando a Jigglypuff…

…

…

Eso fue increíble, debes enseñarme como lo hiciste… ~ exclamo Fox rompiendo el silencio.

Si, eres muy rápida. ~ Añadió Ness.

Y puedes volar al igual que mí. ~ Añadió Kirby.

Y así los comentarios positivos hacia Jigglypuff se hicieron presentes en lo que duraba el momento previo a la merienda…

Luego.

~No puedo soportar esto… No puedo creer que sea verdad.

~Yo tampoco. El hecho de que esa chica sea igual de fuerte que yo me hace poner a dudar de mi mismo.

Charlaban Samus y C. Falcón.

~No lo permitiré. No dejare que esa Jiggly-no se que, me gane.

~Yo tampoco, estoy seguro de que puedo ganarle

~Yo igual, no porque sea mujer debo ser débil.

~Yo se que eres muy fuerte Samus, después de todo la primera vez que luche contigo, me derrotaste.

~Si recuerdo como me has dado un 130% de daño, pero al final te he vencido por muy poco.

Ja…Ja…Ja, si… Pero aún así no fue suficiente para derrotarte.

~Estas muy capacitado para derrotarme Falcón, la próxima vez que luchemos puede que me ganes.

Y Samus con esta Frase le dio un golpecito en el hombro al piloto, el cual la miro y sonrió.

Tenlo por seguro. No volverás a derrotarme. Le dijo acercando su rostro desafiante al de Samus.

Con esto, la caza recompensas se sonrojo pero paso desapercibido para el Piloto, ya que atraves del casco del traje de Samus no se notaba.

En los pasillos de las habitaciones.

~Baya… Realmente se lo han tomado muy bien… tienes suerte de ser así Jigglypuff. Dijo el fontanero verde mientras Caminaba junto con la Bolita blanca.

¿De ser así cómo?, acaso soy tan anormal… ~ Buff Claro que eres anormal. ~ Dijo Luigi con toda la Tranquilidad del mundo para seguir caminando, pero luego se percato que Jigglypuff había frenado en seco al oír esas palabras.

No puedo creer que seas así de cruel. ~Sollozo la pokemon para luego ser tomada de la mano por Luigi.

Pero si es la verdad… Persona como tú no podría encontrar en ningún otro sitio, por eso eres anormal… Estas fuera de lo común… eres muy especial.

Ahora vamos que sino Samus te cierra la puerta.

Y comenzó a jalar a Jigglypuff la cual se encontraba pensativa, ya que Luigi había sido su único amigo desde que llegaron a la mansión…

De pronto Luigi dejo de tironear a Jigglypuff ya que esta comenzó a caminar normalmente.

~Qué bueno que hayas despertado de esa imaginación tuya.~ Comento Luigi y le soltó la mano, pero esta le tomo la mano rápidamente.

~ ¿Qué haces Jiggly? ~ Caminando. ¿Porque lo preguntas? ~ No eso no… Porque me has dado la mano. ~ Pregunto Luigi algo extrañado por esa repentina actitud de su compañera, además de que noto un leve sonrojo en su cara.

~No te entiendo… ~Se burlo la Pokemon de las palabras de Luigi, el cual estaba algo irritado ya por las burlas de La bolita blanca.

~Te estoy preguntando ¿Por qué me has tomado la mano? ~ Dijo un poco molesto Luigi.

~Acaso te molesta que haga¿Esto? ~ Pregunto pícaramente Jigglypuff provocando un sonrojo en Luigi.

E... Bueno es que yo... En. ~ Bueno tú me has dado la mano muchas veces, y yo no me he quejado, por eso ahorita aguántate. ~ Sonrió la Pokemon y miro a Luigi el cual se encontraba con un sonrojo tan grande como el apetito de Kirby.

Yo no… he..~ Dijo algo temeroso Luigi, pero al escuchar una risita por parte de Jigglypuff se puso mas serio. ~ Yo no he dicho que me molesta, de hecho me gusta. ~ y Sujeto con más Fuerza la mano de Jigglypuff mientras que esta se maldecía a si misma por haber empezado ese juego.

Iban Caminando por el pasillo tomados de la mano, Hasta que Vieron como Link y Pikachu estaban Charlando fuera de su habitación.

El elfo y el ratoncito notaron a la parejita y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que decir y de paso informar a los demás luchadores:

Hey Chicos miren que se ha formado un nuevo romance.

Tanto Jigglypuff como Luigi se sonrojaron bruscamente y Luigi le soltó la mano a jigglypuff.

N..o no es lo que, es solo… Que íbamos e e …~Decian ambos chicos un tanto nerviosos por las palabras de los otros smashers, y por qué ahora todos los miembros exceptuando Samus y C. Falcón los observaban.

Luigi… así que estas saliendo con Jigglypuff ~ Exclamo mario sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Who… Who no puedo creerlo. Si Solo han pasado… 2 episodios… Quiero decir… Unas cuantas horas. ~Agrego Yoshi.

~ Y ya van tomados de las manos, esto me huele a matrimonio. Exclamo Fox.

~ ¿Matrimonio?, tú estás loco… ya se viene el primer hijo. ~Dijo Ness

~ ¿Que el primer hijo? Tan pronto… No he comprado las cosas aún. ~ Señalo Donkey Kong a lo mas Solterona de 40 años.

~ ¿De qué demonios están Hablando? ~ Grito muy furiosa Jigglypuff al escuchar tantos comentarios absurdos con respecto hacia ella y Su amigo fontanero.

Link en un momento arrojo una bomba hacia el aire y exploto dejando a todos cayados y observándolo.

~ Amigos es solo una broma que le hicimos a Luigi y Jigglypuff.

~ Ellos no son pareja.

~ Gracias. ~ Dijo Luigi algo ruborizado.

~ Bueno creo que tienes razón, oséa mira a Jigglypuff.

Luigi miro a su compañera la cual al oír esto bajo la mirada, y la cultó tras su rublito.

~ Luigi no estas saliendo con esa cosa verdad. ~ Señalo Donkey Kong a la bolita Blanca, la que estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas.

~ Yo no soy atractiva. ~ Se dijo así misma.

Pero en eso Luigi contesto la pregunta hecha por el gorila.

~ ¡Y si así fuese que!, Si yo estuviese saliendo con ella que habría de malo… O acaso estas celoso, por que no tendrías a una novia tan hermosa como la mía.

Dijo muy furioso por las palabras que el gorila había dicho previamente.

~ Jigglypuff abrió muy grandes los ojos ante las palabras de Luigi.

~ No es que… No creo que sea de tu tipo.

~Si... tienes razón… Dijo Luigi y al oír esto Jigglypuff bajo la mirada. ~Ella merece algo mejor. ~ Y con esto Jigglypuff volvió a levantar la mirada. ~ Ella merece a una persona más valiente y más fuerte que yo.

~Vámonos Jigglypuff… Y dicho esto tomo la mano nuevamente de la chica y la condujo fuera del edificio dejando a todos muy impactados por la escena.

~Esos estúpidos… Que se han creído.

¿Estás bien Jigglypuff?.. ¿No te han lastimado verdad? ~ Pero Jigglypuff no decía nada, estaba muy impactada por el comportamiento de Luigi con si.

~ Luigi…

~ ¿Que sucede?

~ Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. ~ dijo la chica entre unas cuantas lagrimas.

~ No hay de que, tranquila… Pero no llores que si estas triste tu, estaré triste yo.

Jigglypuff Abrazo muy fuerte a Luigi provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y rodaran colina abajo en el jardín.

Luigi estaba muy feliz.

La persona que estaba junto a el ere una gran amiga.

No importa si la había cencido hace solo un capitulo... Digo hace unas cuantas horas atrás para el, era una amiga de toda la vida.

En ese momento la luna comenzó a brillar y las luciérnagas alumbraron el lugar haciendo que la pareja volteara a ver como las mencionadas brillaban.

De pronto las luciérnagas formarn un corazón con sus luces. ( Momento cursi gracias a las luciérnagas).

Y Luigi al notar esto dijo:

Por favor… No necesito de eso para hacer esto. Y con un movimiento le dio un beso a Jigglypuff la cual cerró los ojos y tom o las manos del Verde, correspondiendo el beso.

Continuara.

Hola Bueno Jeje se que solo llevo 9 horas… digo 2 capítulos y ya comenzó el romance, pero en fin ahora en adelante se viene la comedia romántica, la cual involucrará a JigglyxLuigi e SamusxC. Falcon e incluso si les gusta, unos KirbyxJiggly para dar mas poder a la "relación" de amistad que tienen Jiggly y Luigi.

Si puse relación entre comillas es porque Aún no son pareja. Ya que falta la proposición de Novios.

Dejen sus Reviews.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito.


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Súper smash broders no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 3

Malentendidos.

Autor: Huxito-Freddy.

Al día Siguiente…

~Hey Luigi… ¿Ya te has despertado?

Pregunto Mario a su hermano, el cual permanecía en su cama algo adolorido.

~S..I Mario…

~Que bueno, me estaba empezando a preocupar de ti, ya que son las 12:00 y aun duermes.

¿Qué?, es muy tarde… Como demonios fue que dormí hasta esta hora. Y…~ Por la mente de Luigi resonó el nombre de una persona.

¡Jigglypuff!... Grito el Verde mientras que el rojo le miraba con curiosidad.

~ Hey Luigi que tanto te traes con Jigglypuff… no será que te estás ¿Enamorando de ella?

~ Mario… La verdad… Creo que Jigglypuff me gusta.

Dijo el fontanero alto a su hermano, después de todo era la única persona en la que el confiaba plenamente.

~ ¿Estás seguro de eso?… ~ Pregunto el hermano de Luigi mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano.

~Si… Puedo asegurártelo.

Mario le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Luigi.

~Bueno entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es declararte, ya que así podrás estar más tranquilo.

~De..De..De…¿Declararme?

~Si… Debes hacerlo, como todo un hombre iras hacia donde ella y le dirás.

En ese momento Ness iba entrando a la habitación de Mario, ya que le iba a pedir uno de esos hongos mágicos.

Pero al entrar vio como Mario le tomaba la mano a Luigi y le decía lo siguiente:

Te amo. Quiero que estés conmigo por siempre, porque significas todo para mí.

Y Ness sin hacer ruido salió del cuarto.

¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? ~ pensó el niño para luego seguir caminando

Luigi salió de su habitación muy decidido y fue en busca de la chica la cual no había visto desde la noche anterior.

Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Samus. Y de esta salió la caza recompensas, limpiando su cañón.

Hola Samus como andas. ~ Pregunto Luigi a la Caza recompensas.

Bien, excelente como siempre ¿Y tú? ~ Bien gracias. Serias tan amable de decirle a Jigglypuff que necesito hablar con ella.

En ese momento Samus Frunció el ceño y miro hacia quien sabe donde en señal de desprecio.

Pues ve y búscala tu ya que no ha dormido aquí.

Luigi se impacto de lo dicho por Samus, tanto asi que decidió correr en busca de la Bolita blanca.

En las afueras de La mansión.

Hey Ness ya te estábamos esperando. ~ Dijo Fox junto a Donkey Kong, y Link los cuales se encontraba entrenando en la parte principal del jardín.

Hola Chicos… Dijo Ness algo preocupado.

¿Qué te sucede?, te veo algo extraño Ness. ~ Pregunto Donkey Kong al notar a su compañero en ese estado.

Es que tal vez vi algo que no debería. ~ Dijo el de la gorra roja mientras que Todos le miraron Interesados y con cara de maldad.

Vamos cuenta… ~ Si… Cuéntanos. ~ Cuéntanos o Te mato.

Le amenazaban y pedían al chico el cual miraba para todas las direcciones algo confundido.

Realmente son unos chismosos.

Bueno… Verán lo que pasa es que…

Mientras en el jardín trasero.

Luigi buscaba por todos lados a Jigglypuff. Si no había dormido en su habitación de seguro había de haberse quedado dormida en el Pasto.

Pero espera un segundo… ¿Como llegue yo a mi habitación, si yo igual me quede dormido aquí?

Bueno eso lo resuelvo luego…

¡Jigglypuff!, ¿¡Donde estas!?

Busco a la chica en los alrededores de la mansión pero no hubo pistas ni rastro de ella.

Luigi comenzó a alejarse más de la mansión cuando pudo ver que en su lugar de almuerzo, había alguien sentado en la banca y recostaba su espalda contra el árbol de manzanas.

Luigi corrió hacia donde estaba esa persona y puedo notar que era nada más y nada menos que Jigglypuff.

¡Hey Jiggly! , ¿Estás bien? ~ Lé pregunto El alto a la Pokemon la cual aún permanecía dormida en la banca.

La pokemon abrió los ojos y Pudo divisar una Mancha verde la cual estaba muy cerca…

~ No… Mami no quiero más brócoli…

Y se acerco al brazo de Luigi muy adormilada y algo distraída por el sueño.

~ Que calidez tan grande… decía mientras abrazaba el brazo del verde.

Luigi solo se sonrojo… Eso le gustaba, el tener a la persona que el apreciaba mucho tan cerca de su corazón ya abrazándolo de esa forma.

En ese momento la chica acerco su rostro al del fontanero, sonrojando mucho a este ultimo.

Abrió los ojos más para poder Percatarse de algo…

~ ¡Luigi!.. Y se cayó de la banca por la impresión.

Nuestro chico se encontraba en estado de Shock…

En el Jardín delantero.

Todos los que estaban presentes tenían una cara muy similar a esta (=O), ya que no podían creer lo que Ness había dicho.

~Mario es…. Un...

~ ¡Joto! ~ Exclamo Link aun partiéndose la caja por oír semejante cosa del Fontanero.

Espera un segundo, estás seguro de eso. ~ Si… Lo he oído esta mañana, se lo dijo mientras le tomo la mano.

En ese momento Todos se miraron ente si, ya que nunca hubiesen esperado cosa semejante de los fontaneros.

En eso momento Mario llego por detrás de C. Falcón y le dio una palmada en el trasero, lo cual sobresalto al piloto de F-Zero.

¿Hey chicos que hacen? ~ Pregunto Mario mientras sonreía muy grande. ~ Todos los presentes miraron al chico… Realmente fue muy incomodo para ellos el encontrarse a Mario, después de semejante rumor que les habían contado, pero sobretodo con lo que acababan de ver, esos rumores podían ser ciertos.

Link decidió romper el silencio y comenzar a Hacerle preguntas al fontanero pera descubrir si los rumores eran realmente ciertos.

Hey… Mario. P… Porque estás tan feliz.

Todos aguardaron por la respuesta del Fontanero… Estaban impacientes de saber si en realidad era "Joto" o no.

Estoy muy feliz ya que Convertí a Luigi en todo un Hombre.

Todos se atragantaron por la respuesta. Si tuviesen un medidor de Joto ya estaría en un 50%.

¿Cuando y como lo has Hecho? ~ Pregunto Fox igualmente preocupado y dudoso que el resto.

Le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle hoy, y el se convirtió en un hombre en nuestro cuarto y en su cama.

Y el Medidor Joto subió al 100%.

En el patio trasero. ( En el lugar de almuerzo de Luigi.)

~ Que hacías dormida aquí afuera.

~ Bueno… En realidad me gusta mucho este lugar, ya que aquí puedo estar mas tranquila.

~ Y te has dormido aquí afuera ¿Por qué?..

~ Bueno eso me paso por que me he relajado, además pesas un monton. ~ Dijo la chica mientras que el verde le miraba con confusión.

~ Como sabes tu eso… ~ Se atrevió a preguntar Luigi a la bolita blanca.

~ Te he tenido que cargar hasta tu habitación, ya que de un momento a otro te has quedado dormido.

Luigi recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y se sonrojo de sobremanera al recapacitar los actos de la noche que para él, había sido la noche más maravillosa.

Pero su sonrisa cambio al recordar cuál era la razón y el objetivo por el cual él se encontraba en ese lugar.

Pasados unos minutos de los recuerdos de Luigi decidió que era momento de confesar todo.

Por eso le tomó la mano a Jigglypuff y le aparto aquel mechón rebelde que bloqueaba la vista de aquellos ojos.

Jigglypuff observaba la escena con algo de confusión mientras daba un leve bostezo.

~ Jiggly… Tal vez hice cosas que no te gustaron o te hicieron sentir incomoda… ~ Luigi recordó el beso. ~ Pero es que en ese momento no me pude contener, esre una persona maravillosa, por eso quiero pedirte una cosa.

Serias mi… ~ Luigi trago saliva, ya que los nervios que sentía le impedían incluso levantar la mirada.

Fue en ese momento en el que Jigglypuff se inclino hacia atrás, soltándole la mano, mientras que Luigi recordaba las palabras dichas por su hermano:

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lo mejor que puedes hacer es declararte, ya que así podrás estar más tranquilo._

_FIN FLASHBACK:_

Luigi tomo fuerzas, respiro muy hondo y luego cerró los ojos, levanto la mirada y Gritó.

~ Jiggly… Y…Yo te…. Yo te quiero mucho, Por favor se mi novia.

El silencio se iso presente en ese momento. El chico Temblaba por los nervios.

Abrió los ojos para observar y poder percatarse de lo siguiente.

~ ITA… ~ Decía Jigglypuff levantándose luego de haber caído de la banca.

He…He…he Creo que me he quedado dormida, en que estábamos.

Luigi deseaba ahorcarse a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde y por no haberse percatado de lo ocurrido hace un momento. Pero lo que más le molestaba era el ser muy miedoso para algunas cosas.

~ Luigi… ¿Estás bien? ~ Pregunto la Pokemon al Fontanero.

Luigi al mirar a Jigglypuff sonrió… Realmente lo hacía feliz estar con ella.

Estoy muy bien Jiggly. ~ Dijo para poder quitar del cabello de Jiggly una hoja de pasto.

No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso. ~ Dijo la chica para acercarse a Luigi y abrazarlo.

~ Eres una gran persona…

Para Luigi ese fue el momento preciso para declararse. Pero decidió que tanto parloteo estaba de sobra, por eso, Doblo un tanto las rodillas y se puso a la altura de la bolita blanca y de la nada le dio un beso.

Jigglypuff abrió muy grandes los ojos y un rubor se apodero de las mejillas de esta…

Luigi se separo de ella y le dijo:

Me gustas.

En el jardín delantero.

~ Mario… eres… Un Joto.

Grito Donkey Kong mientras que todos le miraban con cara de sorpresa.

~ ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me dices eso? ~ Pregunto Mario un tanto molesto y extrañado.

~ Porque le has tocado el culo al el Falcón y te as violado a Luigi… ~ Nuevamente Grito Doney Kong para luego recibir las miradas de todos los chicos.

~ De qué demonios estás hablando… Lo de Falcón acepto que fue algo extraño, pero no le he hecho nada a Luigi… El es mi hermano.

~ ¿No has dicho que lo hiciste hombre? ~ Pregunto Link muy confundido. ~ Si… Le he dicho que debe Actuar como todo un hombre y declarársele a Jigglypuff.

Todos quedaron con cara de (:O) Mas auh Donkey Kong que se percato de lo salido de su comentario.

Tu estas idiota o que… ~ Dijo Mario mirando a Donkey Kong el cual estaba muy avergonzado.

Den donde has sacado eso tu…

Y todos apuntaron a Ness.

Ness… ~ dijo Mario Frunciendo el seño.

En ese momento Donkey Kong vio como Mario perseguía a Ness con Una planta carnívora…

~ No andes divulgando rumores que no son ciertos. ~ Decía Mario mientras perseguía al Niño.

Está bien pero saca eso de aquí, que si me llega a morder puedo morir… ~ Decía Ness huyendo de la planta.

~ Esa es la idea. ~ Grito Mario aun muy enfurecido y con sus ojos llenos de fuego.

En ese momento Máster Hand Hablo y llamo asi a todos los integrantes para que reunieran donde siempre.

Luego…

Se encontraban reunidos los 12 Personajes mientras que la Gran mano señalaba una especie de pizarra de neón.

~ Mis Smashers, Hoy daremos comienzo a las batallas que decidirá, Cual de los 12 Merece un premio sorpresa.

Todos se miraron… Eso podía traerles muchas complicaciones.

La mano comenzó a Tocar la pizarra y en ella aparecieron las fotos de todos los personajes.

~ Esa foto no me Favorece en nada… Parezco un Crio. ~ Dijo Ness observando su retrato.

~ Es porque eres un crio… Señalo Donkey Kong mientras que Ness le daba Un PK-Fire en el trasero.

~ Mierda… Mierda… Hey tu Mocoso, me has quemado el culo.

Máster Hand Miro a Donkey Kong y le dijo.

~ Ese no es un vocabulario apto para hablar con tus compañeros…

~ Pero me a rostizado mi colita. ~ Sollozo el gorila.

Silencio. ~ Grito la mano.

Las parejas de batalla serán escogidas al azar… Presten mucha atención ya que la pelea se realizara mañana.

Las fotos comenzaban a Agruparse:

P rimero en 3 Grupos de 4 Smashers.

Luego en 4 grupos de 3 Smashers.

Luego en 6 Grupos de 2 smashers quedando las parejas de batalla listas.

Las

Mario vs Donkey Kong. parejas eran las siguientes:

~ Ha… Ha… Ha… esta va estar Buena. ~ dijo Donkey Kong mientras miraba a Mario el cual seencontraba con una mirada desafiente.

Fox vs Link.

~ Mierda… ~ Dijo Fox mientras miraba como link desenfundaba. ~ Tu sabes que voy enserio Fox, no tender compasión.

Yoshi vs Pikachu.

~ Who… Who… Esto será interesante. ~ dijo Yoshi mirando a Pikachu el cual ya sacaba chispas de la emoción.

Kirby vs Ness.

~ Mira Kirby… Creo que nos toca. ~ Dijo Ness Mirando a la Bola Rosa. ~ Si… y no me vencerás. ~ Declaro el chico muy emocionado.

C. Falcón vs Jigglypuff.

C. Falcón miro a Jigglypuff y sonrió. ~ Esto será pan comido. ~ Pero Jigglypuff al escuchar esto rio, cosa que molesto al Piloto. ~ Si crees que me vencerás tan fácil piénsalo 2 veces, ya que no me dejare vencer por nada en el mundo.

Ambos Chocaron miradas como rayos.

Samus vs Luigi

Luigi sonrió, ya que Samus era la persona más fuerte que él conocía, por eso sería interesante probarse a si mismo que tanto había mejorado.

Samus lo miro y sonrió para sí misma para luego chocar puños con Luigi.

Continuara.

Hola Bueno… Ya comienzan los encuentros, los que darán paso al Súper smash Bros Melee.

Les adelanto que No solo pondré a los personajes que aparecen en el Súper smash Bros...

Quiero incluir uno más que me hace falta, para poder armar líos amorosos.

Si ya saben que personaje es no olviden comentar su nombre e.e

Dejen sus Rewiews.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Super smash bros no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 4

Declaración, El inicio de las batallas.

Autor: Huxito-Freddy.

Recordemos que Máster hand había anunciado las parejas que decidirán en combate quien es el campeón de súper smash bros, y que cada uno de nuestros personajes juro que daría lo mejor de sí al momento de luchar.

Pero antes de esos tan esperados encuentros, quiero que descubran lo que sucedió después de aquella reunión.

Ya era de noche y todos los personajes caminaban hacia la mansión luego de haber escuchado a Master Hand decir las parejas de batalla. Todos caminaban normalmente, salvo 2 parejas que iban charlando muy sigilosamente.

Por una parte teníamo Samus, los cuales iban discutiendo sobre lo fastidioso que sería el compartir desde ahora la mansión con la recién llegada Jigglypuff.

Es muy odiosa, no sé que ve en ella Luigi. ~ Decía a Samus, la cual afirmaba las palabras del Piloto.

Ya que lo as mencionado. ~ Es verdad, Jigglypuff no tiene mucho atractivo que digamos…

Es baja, gorda y tiene ojos saltones. ~ Dijo Samus imaginándose a un Jigglypuff algo deforme.

Lo que me preocupa más es Luigi, ya que es mi amigo, y sería terrible si algo le pasara. ~ No quiero ni pensar en que le podría hacer esa tal Jigglypuff.

…

Mientras tanto.

Jigglypuff iba caminando junto a Luigi, iba muy cerca, tenia intensiones de tomarle la mano, pero por miedo al rechazo no lo iso.

Luigi caminaba y miraba a Jigglypuff, su corazón se agitaba al notar como ella le miraba sonrojada, por eso sin previo aviso le tomo la mano.

Jigglypuff casi se nos muere…. Su corazón comenzó a saltar y sintió mariposas en su estomago. No podía estar más feliz.

Jigglypuff miro a Luigi ,y este iso lo mismo y chocaron miradas.

En ese momento Jigglypuff hablo con el motivo de que todos le escucharan.

O…Que torpe soy… Se me han desabrochado las agujetas… Luigi me echas una mano. ~ Pregunto para luego sacar del camino a Luigi. ~ Ven, Creo que aquí hay algo en que apoyarme.

Y ambos salieron del camino.

En ese momento Mario se percato de algo…. Un momento… Jigglypuff no. ~ Pero fue interrumpido por Kirby, quien lo empujo y lo hiso caminar.

Si, Si Mario, todos nos dimos cuenta de eso. ~ Mario miro a todos y el grupo entero tenía una sonrisita en su cara. ~ Debían admitir que la escusa había sido algo estúpida, pero si eso les hacia feliz, no había más remedio que callar y fingir que habían caído en la trampa.

Jigglypuff corría hacia el obscuro de los arboles tomando la mano de Luigi y jalándolo, perdiendo la luz del sendero y iluminando su camino con la luna creciente que se encontraba en el cielo.

Jiggly… Camina más despacio… que te puedes caer con las agujetas desabrochadas. ~ Y en ese momento a Jigglypuff le apareció una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime…

Claro Luigi… Mira mis zapatos.

Y Luigi Reacciono. ~ Mama mía, Ya se te cayeron al correr.

Si…. ~ Dijo Jigglypuff algo desconcertada por la ingenuidad del chico. ~ Mira, Ya hemos llegado. ~ Dijo la chica señalando y haciendo que Luigi volteara hacia la dirección en que ella apuntaba.

Jigglypuff… Este es el lugar donde comimos juntos, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ~ Pregunto el verde.

Es porque quería estar a solas contigo, ya que quería agradecerte por cómo me has tratado desde que llegue a la mansión, eres un gran amigo Luigi.

Pero Luigi frunció el ceño… ~ Eso acabara aquí mismo… ~ Dijo Luigi sorprendiendo a Jigglypuff.

¿De qué hablas? ~ Pregunto Jigglypuff entristecida.

Recuerdas que el otro día te quedaste dormida mientras estabas en la banca. ~ Menciono Luigi.

Si… Te has molestado ¿Conmigo? ~ Pregunto Jigglypuff soltando un par de lágrimas. ~ Soy una idiota por haberme quedado dormida, Lo siento.

El único idiota soy yo. ~ dijo Luigi. ~ Yo soy el idiota por nunca poder decir lo que pienso, ya que me acobardo, pero esta vez será diferente…

Jigglypuff le miro con algo de tristeza.

Ese día quería decirte lo mucho que me gustas… Lo especial que eres para mi… Eres la única persona con la que me siento feliz.

Por eso te pido desde el fondo de mi corazón, que no te alejes de mí. Ya que la felicidad que en ti encontré, no estará en ningún otro lugar.

Jigglypuff no lo podía creer, nunca antes le habían dicho palabras semejantes, se sentía alegre, querida, incluso se sentía hermosa.

Luigi con su mano limpio la lágrima que había derramado Jigglypuff y le pregunto.

Jigglypuff… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

…..

…..

…..

Jigglypuff sonrió… Salto y abrazo a Luigi para responder.

Si.

El chico sonrió y sin más apuro le dio un beso a Jigglypuff el cual fue correspondido por igual a Luigi.

Luigi sonreía mientras besaba a su nueva novia, la felicidad que llenaba su ser era inmensa, tanto así que no dudo en abrazarla y rodar junto con ella por la pradera que allí se formaba.

Al siguiente día.

Luigi despertó en su cama. Salió corriendo hacia su lugar de almuerzo y allí se encontraba Jigglypuff durmiendo y emitiendo pequeños ronquidos los cuales hacían sonreír al fontanero.

Parece que estas cansada, Pero no puedes dormirte aquí, será mejor que te lleve a la mansión.

Y con esto, Luigi cargo a Jigglypuff en su espalda y la llevo hasta la mansión y la recostó en su cama.

Luigi el desayuno está listo… Grito Samus desde el comedor. Ok. ~ Dijo Luigi para luego besar la frente a Jigglypuff y salir corriendo hacia el comedor.

15 minutos después.

Ita…. Me duele la cabeza. Donde estoy, Se preguntaba Jigglypuff mientras reaccionaba después de una larga noche. ~ Veo que ya has despertado, pero lo mejor será que te quedes recostada, no te preocupes que te traeré el desayuno a la cama.

Jigglypuff abrió grandes sus ojos al notar que estaba en la habitación de Mario y Luigi, y los abrió mucho mas al notar que estaba en la cama de Luigi.

Pero no había nadie, quien era aquella persona que le había hablado.

En ese momento Luigi entro en la habitación con una bandeja que tenia 2 cafés, 2 sándwich de huevo, 2 vasos de jugo, mientras que Mario traía una bandeja con 2 rebanadas de pastel.

Jigglypuff solo dijo. ~ ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Y Luigi dijo. ~ Pensé que te gustaba el huevo… Creo que me equivoque. ~ Y Luigi se entristeció.

No… eso no, el huevo esta perfecto, lo que quiero saber es que estoy asiendo aquí. ~ Jigglypuff se dio cuenta de algo. ~ La he cagado bien feo al decir eso.

A… te he encontrado durmiendo afuera y te traje aquí… ~ Que amable eres, pero no debiste haberte molestado.

Claro que si, después de todo eres mi novia, no te dejare durmiendo allí afuera.

Jigglypuff pensó un momento las palabras de Luigi….

Las analizó.

Las codificó.

Miro a Luigi.

Luego a Mario.

Proceso la información y…

¡No lo digas que esta Mario! , Que vergüenza…. ~ Pero Luigi respondió. ~ ¿Por qué?, No me avergüenza decirlo, me gustas y es todo lo que importa. ~ Y con esto le dio un besito en os labios.

Mario gritó. ~ Busquen un hotel…. Jajaja, Cuida de mi hermanito, ¿ok Jigglypuff?, Y la chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cállate Mario, si Peach te escuchara decir esas estupideces te daría un sartenazo en la cabeza. ~ Dijo el verde haciendo señales a Mario de su molestia.

¿Quién es Peach? ~ Pregunto la bola blanca a nuestros fontaneros.

Es la novia de Mario… ~ Dijo Luigi Calmándose…

Si… Es mi novia. Creo que se llevarían muy bien Jiggly…

Si… Es muy amable. ~ Dijo Luigi pensando en Peach, pero Mario le interrumpió con un comentario.

Si… Es igualita a Daysi.

Jigglypuff miro con confusión… No sabía el por qué Luigi ahorcaba a Mario, y se preguntaba si la Tal Daysi era la culpable de ese problema.

Luigi echo a Mario de una patada y cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados haciendo un puño con la mano.

En ese momento sintió como le tomaban la mano y abrió los ojos para notar que Jigglypuff sonreía en forma de calma. Él solo sonrió, una novia como Jigglypuff no se podía encontrar fácilmente.

Jigglypuff al notar la felicidad de Luigi se acerco a su ido y le susurro.

Eh… Luigi…

EL verde se puso nervioso…

¿Quién es Daysi?

Y con esto Luigi se cayó de la cama…

Sera necesario que Jigglypuff se entere quien es Daysi. ~ Se preguntaba el verde mientras Jigglypuff le miraba muy confundida.

No es nadie importante… No te preocupes.

Intentaba ocultar su pasado el fontanero.

Bueno… si no es importante, será mejor que olvidemos eso… y con una sonrisa abrazo a Luigi por la cintura y se recostó sobre él en la cama.

Luego…

Todos los personajes se encontraban reunidos en el coliseo smash, junto a master Hand quien había decidido ya el orden de batalla.

Bueno… los primeros en luchar serán…

Mario Vs Donkey Kong.

La emoción se reflejaba en el rostro de ambos competidores… Rápidamente se posicionaron en sus lugares, quedando DK y Mario en el coliseo que ahora se había convertido en la arena de batalla Kongo Jungle.

3, 2, 1.

¡ADELANTE!

Y la batalla dio Inicio, Donkey Kong saltaba y esquivaba las bolas de fuego lanzadas por el Fontanero, el cual daba pequeños saltos tras cada bola lanzada, para mario todo parecía muy fácil, pero se descuido 1 segundo, y Donkey Kong los sujetó y lanzó por los aires sacándolo muy lejos de la plataforma.

Las voces de sus compañeros animando a Mario para que lograra llegar nuevamente, era algo que hacia enfadar a Donkey Kong, y con esto, el gorila se abalanzo contra Mario lanzándolo hacia abajo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Todos se asombraron por la rapidez del gorila, y una vez ambos competidores regresaron al salón de eventos, se escucharon felicitaciones y ovaciones para ambos.

EL Ganador es Donkey Kong… Declaro la gran mano.

Los siguientes son Kirby vs Ness.

Ambos personajes abordaron las plataformas correspondientes y luego de esto fueron enviados a Dreamland.

3,2,1.

¡ADELANTE!

Kirby succiono rápidamente a Ness para luego comenzar a arrojar Pk-Fire a su rival (Todos sabemos la linda voz que tiene Kirby e el SSB64 ^-^)

Ness utilizaba sus piernas para lanzar hacia abajo a Kirby, pero este se levantaba tras cada golpe, el entusiasmo de ambos chicos estaba en su límite, tanto así, que ninguno daba tregua, dejando la batalla con 235% de daño a ambos.

Y fue por un descuido por parte de Ness, en el que Kirby utilizando su espada, lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, y lo dejo fuera de combate.

Siguiente competencia:

Fox Vs Link.

Una batalla muy cerrada, de no ser porque link olvido soltar la bomba que llevaba en su mano, Hubiese ganado, pero Fox aprovecho esto para poder mandarlo lejos, evitando que lograra regresar y haciéndolo caer al vacío.

La siguiente batalla:

Pickachu vs Yoshi.

Ambos competidores luchaban por sacar a su rival de la plataforma, y fue con esto como ambos en un momento de distracción cayeron al vacío quedando en un empate.

La plataforma se preparaba, ya que era hora de la pelea mas esperada:

Samus Vs Luigi.

Seguida de:

Jigglypuff Vs C. Falcon.

Continuara.

Hola bueno, saludos a los seguidores y lamento la tardanza, es que con la falta de tiempo y problemas familiares no había podido subir mis caps, pero ya comenzare a publicar mas a menudo gracias por leer, comentarios y criticas son bienvenidos.

.


End file.
